


16 Going on 33

by purpleangelfish



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/F, Inspired by a Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleangelfish/pseuds/purpleangelfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry has just turned 16 and is dying to be a part of the 'Unholy Trinity'. When she receives a special gift from her long time best friend, Lucy Fabray, she wakes up to find out she has suddenly become 33. Along with adjusting to her new dream job on Broadway, she had to piece together a past that she has no recollection of. Obviously inspired by the movie '13 Going on 30', none of these properties belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unholy Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking at a script of the film in order to write this, but trying not to copy word for word and more trying to phrase things the way the characters would say them. Along with more 'vivid' scene description since it's a literary work. Hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave feedback!

    Rachel Berry stood at her locker, sighing. It was her birthday, but the continuous scrutiny of her peers on a day that was supposed  to be wonderful and giddy had her in a down mood. She opened the locker and peered at the birthday card her parents had given her earlier that morning. It was a boring, generic floral drugstore thing made ‘specifically for a lovely daughter’. She turned away from the almost gaudy thing and placed her books into the locker.  
     “If it isn't the birthday girl herself!” she heard a husky yet shrill voice call out. She took her head out of the locker and saw Lucy Fabray standing next to her, vintage camera in hand. The sound of the shutter going off was heard and Rachel quickly covered her face. “C’mon Lucy, no more pictures!” she grabbed what she needed out of the locker for the weekend and quickly shut it, frowning.  
     “It’s your 16th birthday, a birthday you’re supposed to remember and cherish for the rest of your life! I have to take pictures!” Lucy smiled and quickly took another snapshot of what Rachel assumed would develop into a shot of her rolling her eyes.  
     A group came up and nearly passed them when she recognized the apparent leader as Santana Lopez, one of (if not) the most popular girls in school. She had two other girls at her side, Brittany Pierce and Kitty Wilde. They called themselves ‘The Unholy Trinity’. The three other girls in the clique were just lackeys who wanted to fit in and feared if they didn’t cater to every one of Santana, Brittany or Kitty’s demands and/or needs, they would fall by the waist side and end up in the ‘unpopular’ crowd, like a large majority of the student body did. Their names were Mercedes Jones, Sugar Motta and Tina Cohen-Chang.  
     “Hey Santana!” Rachel quickly shouted to her so she wouldn’t pass them by. All six girls stopped and looked at Santana for instructions on what to do next. She placed her hands on her hips and slightly cocked an eyebrow. The other girls did the same.  
     “Hey, Rachel.” Santana smiled widely, her white teeth glistening under the fluorescent lights. She turned her head and looked at Lucy, raising her eyebrow further. “What’s up Caboosey? Everything alright down at the train tracks?” she mocked as the other girls laughed. She was referring to a mean nickname the school had given Lucy when she started gaining weight around the end of 8th grade.  
     Lucy rolled her eyes and turned back to Rachel. “So Rach, how’d your school photos turn out this year?” she pulled her own packet out of her black messenger bag, shielding them from the group of girls. “Not very good.” Rachel hesitantly pulled her packet out from under her binder. The photographer had kept calling her the wrong name and he took the picture right as she corrected him for about the fourth time. She looked like she was about to sneeze or something.  
     “Yeah,” Santana added as she slowly pulled hers from the expensive Gucci bag she always had on her “-mine didn't turn out too hot either.” she pouted slightly. Rachel leaned over a little to look at the photos. She looked gorgeous, like a model. Her black hair almost looked windblown against the peach background. She could tell she had also gone out for the extra skin touching up as well.  
     “Santana, your’s are so good!” Brittany cooed as she stared at the sheet. Rachel leaned back. “For sure, your’s are the best.” Kitty slightly nodded her head as she spoke. “I mean god, the camera loves you.” she finished.  
     “I’ll meet you out front.” Lucy touched Rachel on the shoulder and pushed up her glasses with the other hand. “Do whatever you need to, it’s not like she’s your girlfriend.” Tina sneered at Lucy. Lucy simply shook her head and walked away. “Loser.” Sugar muttered as she got farther away from them.  
     Rachel turned her gaze away from Lucy and back to Santana. “So…” Santana started “I was wondering if I could talk to you about something for a minute…” Santana looked at Rachel intently and then her nails. Rachel nodded up and down in reply.  
     “Well, here’s the thing. I told Finn Hudson that me and the girls were planning on going to your party.” Santana placed a hand back on her hip “And he said he would love to come along with us.”  
     “Really?!” Rachel asked eagerly, with wide eyes. Santana nodded “But it’s too bad we can’t go, we really wanted to make it.” Santana’s eyebrows knit into a sympathetic expression. “Didn’t we you guys?” she turned her head to look at the other girls. “Totally.” Sugar replied. “SO much.” Mercedes added.  
     Santana looked back at her “We’re so sorry, but Mr. Schuester’s on our asses about this group project we have, and Finn volunteered to help us, so now he can’t make the party either.” Santana’s full lips turned downwards.  
     Rachel hesitated and looked at the floor, nervously. On one hand she knew Santana just wanted something from her, and that was probably help with the report. On the other, she really wanted to be in the Unholy Trinity and have them, along with the adorable Finn Hudson, come to her party. She chewed at her lip. Maybe this was her last and only chance.  
     “I could write your report for you!” she desperately replied, a little out of breath. Santana smirked and ran a hand through her hair. “Fantastico.” She waved ‘bye’ to Rachel, as did the other five girls. Rachel sighed and started to mess with her locket.

     “I can’t believe you want those bitches at your birthday party.” Lucy said as they walked towards their neighborhood together. Rachel looked at her from the side of her eye and bit down on her lip. “They’re my friends.” she grabbed the handles of her backpack tightly. “The ‘Unholy Trinity’ and company are not your friends, Rachel.” Lucy sighed and pushed up her glasses. Rachel kicked a pebble that was in front of her.  
     “Well, they’re gonna be my friends. And I’m gonna be in the ‘Unholy Trinity’ soon.” she replied in a determined tone. Lucy chuckled “There’s three in a trinity, there can’t be four. Otherwise it’d be a quartet, It’s mathematically impossible for a trinity to have four members.” she tightened her signature pigtails.  
     “You’re so much cooler than they are, anyway. They’re practically clones, in their little cheerleader uniforms. You’re original. A star.” Lucy paused and looked over at Rachel. She quickly shook her head “I don’t want to be original, Lucy, I wanna be popular.” Rachel kicked another slightly larger pebble. She turned away from her and noticed the sound of her fishing for something in her khaki’s pockets.  
     “Want a piece of gum?” Lucy asked as the rustling stopped. Rachel looked over at the packaging and noticed bright yellow bubble letters leering back at her. She turned away again. “Hubba Bubba is for kids.” she looked up at the sky, straining her eyes. “Exactly.” Lucy replied with a smug tone. Rachel looked at her and noticed she was smirking. She quickly took a piece and stuck it in her mouth, chewing quickly. She shoved the wrapper in her skirt pocket.  
     They reached the piece of front yard that was between their neighboring houses. “Arrivederci!” Lucy beamed and waved a hand. “Au revoir.” Rachel said flatly, and with a bad accent. It was a silly thing they had both started doing when they walked home together at the end of 9th grade, when they had both learned they had failed foreign language that semester. Italian for Lucy, French for Rachel.

 

 


	2. I Want To Be Thirty, Flirty and Thriving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets ready for what feels like her super lame party as her dads pester her about being newly sixteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short but I really like the way I adapted it from the original source material, which obviously does NOT belong to me.

    Rachel stared at herself in the mirror for about the third time. She had straightened her hair and done her makeup a lot more ‘adult’ than usual. She sighed and brushed her bangs again as a pattern of knocks sounded across her door.  
     “Come in!” she replied and re-applied her lipstick for what felt like the millionth time. Her two dads entered the room, the taller one, Hiram, holding onto a camcorder. She felt her face flush as the lens got closer to her, the photos Quinn took earlier making her tired of people documenting this day in her life.  
     “Hey sweetie!” Leroy stood behind her and ran his fingers through her hair. She huffed as Hiram seemingly zoomed in on her face. “Happy birthday!” he said, grabbing onto her shoulder with his free hand.  
     “Tell us about life as a sixteen year old!!” he boomed as he hugged her from behind and stuck the camera closer to her face. She pushed it away slightly and he laughed along with Leroy. “It’s not really that much different, I don’t have a car so…” she brushed her hair again.  
     “Did you do something different?” Leroy asked her. She looked down, embarrassed that her dads might notice her makeup mistakes since they had been in a plenty theatrical productions. “Did you actually try a red lip with a blue eyeshadow?” Hiram asked her as he tried to hide a laugh.  
     “Oh my god, daddy, go away!” she pushed herself from the vanity and rushed into her bathroom. Leroy caught the door before it shut. She viciously wiped away at the eyeshadow, smudging almost everything else in the process.  
     “Hiram, try to be more sensitive.” Leroy said to him through the door. She heard a groan and slight chuckle and the sound of him leaving her bedroom. She sighed as she stared at the mess she had created on her face.

    “I look so tragic right now, dad…” she felt her eyes start to sting with tears. “Oh honey, it’s fine. You look beautiful, it’s gonna be alright.” he softly grabbed her shoulders. She bit her lip and looked in the mirror. She quickly shook her head.  
     “No I don’t, dad! Today was supposed to be great and right now it’s looking like everything is gonna suck!”  “It’s not gonna suck sweetheart, it’s just a few bumps in the road. It happens to everyone.”  
       
     Rachel let her head fall against the counter. “I hate my life.” she sighed and turned her head to look at a few Broadway magazines she had displayed near the mirror. “I wish my life was like that.” She pointed to a cover with a young starlet gracing it. Leroy looked with her.  
     “You may not have a life like the people in these magazines…” he rubbed her back as she felt her cheeks flush. “But you have your own great life, and one day you’ll have an even better one. You know me and your father believe in you.” she sighed and messed with her bangs “I don’t want my own boring life! I wanna live like these people! I wanna look like these people!” her hand panned across the glossy magazines as she raised her voice.  
     “Those aren’t people sweetheart, those are models and actors who have been airbrushed and Photoshopped to the nines.” Leroy replied. She picked the magazine with the young starlet on the cover and flipped it open. “Thirty three…” she read aloud “Why Christine Rivers is having the best year of her life.”  
     “I wish I was thirty three.” she sighed and put the magazine back. Leroy laughed “Don’t worry honey, one day you will be. But for right now-” he turned her around and kissed her on the forehead “You’re my beautiful and special newly sixteen year old.”

 

 


End file.
